relctddvfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryo
Ryo (リョー) is the Club President and a black belt of the Martial Arts Club. His club partipated in two club video games including Doki Doki Punch-Out Fury!! (a casual 3D fighting game) and Doki Doki Death Battles!! (a brutal 2.5D fighting game) where he developed a -based fighting style called Ryujutsu (竜術 Ryūjutsu, meaning "Dragon Technique" or "Dragon Arts"), a fighting style themed around dinosaurs and dragons. Appearance Ryo has short dark red hair and eyes. He is also fairly bulky with some muscles. His normal Martial Arts gi is normally white and he wears a black belt but during Doki Doki Death Battles!! and Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus, he is shown wearing a dark red gi with a symbol of a dragon and dinosaur on the left side of his gi. Personality Ryo is an honorable, bold fighter. He cares about the well-being of his students/club members but he will not hesitate to take disciplinary measures when his students/club members go out of line. History Before the Doki Doki High School Club Hub Worlds project when Ryo was teaching Aikido, Aika was one of Ryo's club members and students. However, due to Aika's excessive intolerable behaviors including her hotheadedness and disruptive behavior, Ryo had no choice but to ban Aika from the club, where she joined the Drama Club for her talents. At some point during the Martial Arts Club's second club game, Doki Doki Death Battles!!, the game was corrupted when Kai invaded the Martial Arts Club and conquered the Martial Arts Club Hub World, infecting Ryo and his club members with the Doki Doki Virus and quickly sealing and archiving Ryo away in the Belief Club's database. Ryo and some other imprisoned club presidents including Duran, Kenta, Takeda, and Yumi were freed and disinfected by Kosei when Kosei used a wildly infected Sayori to attack the Belief Club database. Ryo assumed his Ryujutsu Master form and retaliation begin. Ryo helped Kosei to stop and cure Infected Aika, then Ryo and Takeda searched for Kai's prisoned torture slaves and managed to free Akida and Takeru until Kai teleported away while Takeda went missing. Powers and Abilities * Club Administrative Privilege (unknown-level) ** Ryujutsu Aikido Aikido (合気道 Aikidō) was the Japanese Martial Arts style he taught to his club members prior to the Club Hub Worlds project. In our real world, aikido was created by Morihei Ueshiba in the late 1920s to 1930s. This fighting style was derived from daitō-ryū aiki-jūjutsu. Ryujutsu Ryujutsu (竜術 Ryūjutsu, meaning "Dragon Technique" or "Dragon Arts"), a -based fighting style themed around dinosaurs and dragons. Because of the effects of being in a digital environment, the definition for qi is digital life energy that surrounds and flows inside every living (digital) thing and living (digital) being. Dinosaur-themed techniques usually take place in melee combat while dragon-themed techniques are usually long-distance techniques. Ryujutsu Master , | statistics = class="wikitable" ! colspan="2" Main stats - Life Energy (LE) High - Shield Energy (SE) 0 - Strength (STR) High - Endurance (END) Mid-High - Agility (AGI) Mid - Special (SPC) Mid-High - Shield (SHD) Mid-Low - Conditioning (CON) Low } class="wikitable" ! colspan="2" Extra stats - Evasion rate +10% - • Melee +5% boost - • Ranged +5% boost - Critical hit rate +10% | elements = | damageInput = class="wikitable" ! colspan="2" Elements - : 125% : 125% - : 100% : 100% - : 85% : 125% - : 100% : 85% - : 100% : 100% - : 100% : 100% - : 80% : 150% - : 100% : 100% } | game(s)_featured = * Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus }} Ryujutsu Master (竜術の大先生 Ryujutsu no Ōsensei, lit. " of Ryujutsu" or "Great Teacher of the Dragon Technique") is Ryo's class in Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus as an auto-battling ally. This is also the form Ryo takes during his Doki Doki Death Battles!! video game. Ryo is a master of his original fighting style called Ryujutsu, a qi-based fighting style themed around dinosaurs and dragons. This class is primarily an and -elemental class with other usable energy-related elements such as and . Skills Trivia * Ryo is based on the characters Ryo of the Heavenly Fire Star from Gosei Sentai Dairanger and Ryu from the Street Fighter franchise. ** Ryo's name was previously going to be Ryu (リュー Ryū or リュウ Ryuu), which, when written as " ", translates to "dragon", which is based on his Ryujutsu fighting style and would have been a more direct reference to the Street Fighter character. To make Ryo not to be too direct to the Street Fighter character, he was renamed to Ryo. *** An alternate idea for the name of this character would have been Ryuken, which written in Japanese as " ", would translate to "Dragon Fists" which would associate his Ryujutsu fighting style, but it would be a further reference to the Street Fighter characters Ryu and Ken. Category:Auto-battling allies Category:Club Presidents Category:Martial Arts Club members